4 5683 2423
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Only Sonny knew the answer to what those nine numbers actually meant, and so Chad just HAD to stick his nose in and know the answer, causing Sonny to have the best day of her life. All because of nine little numbers...ONE-SHOT.


4 5683 2423

**Let's play a game! It's not the owning game, but if you pick which hand this little pebble is in, then I do not own SWAC. **

**Let's play!**

**(I swapped the pebble around in my hands a couple of times)**

**(You point to the left hand)**

** You're right! So I don't own SWAC! :)**

...

SPOV

I opened my diary up to the next vacant page, doodling randomly around the border. I usually doodle around the border so when I actually need to write I have room and it is not full of random drawings.

So Random and Mackenzie Falls took class each weeknight together, as a 'bonding exercise.' Apparently, nothing had been working when Mr Condor, Marshall or Mark, the Mackenzie Falls director joined up and tried to end the feud between our two shows. Congrats to them actually, they had found a way to make the feud between our two shows stronger, and sometimes even a bit violent.

Miss Bitterman was talking about geography, but I was completely zoned out and focused on wrecking the border of my diary.

"Sonny," Miss Bitterman croaked, catching my attention as I pushed aside my diary nonchalantly.

"Ah, yes Miss Bitterman?" I asked as I smiled a sweet, innocent smile.

"You know, Sonny, you've got a lovely, flawless smile," she smiled as I smiled more, "It sickens me." Her voice grew dead and flat in each word, as if she was spitting on the words and throwing them into a deep, dark grave.

A girl can just imagine.

I settled back down in my seat as everyone's eyes focused on me.

"So, Miss Munroe, you will be paired with Chad for this assignment," she told me as she pulled down her glasses and glanced at the piece of paper in her hand. "Also, Penelope with Grady, Chloe with Zora, Devon with Nico, and Trevor with Tawni."

A loud hustle went off in the room as everyone complained to Miss Bitterman and throughout themselves, scowls on each of their faces.

"Silence!" Miss Bitterman yelled over us as everyone stopped talking and turned their attention back on her. "Much better," she said dully.

"But Miss Bitterman-"

"Not another word kids," she yelled, interrupting Nico brutally.

"Now," she said, "Everyone, you have two weeks to prepare your speech and write your report, then in two Mondays time, you will present it in front of everyone. Make sure you and your buddy both have an even amount of work put into it, no one will get left out, and _no_ laziness," she told everyone as she paced the room, "That means you, Chad."

Chad slunk down in his chair and smiled weakly as everyone's eyes followed the teacher's stare right at Chad.

Just as everyone looked away the bell went and the teacher sighed heavily, "Sweet peace."

Everyone quickly rose from their seats and exited without any hesitation. Everyone ran ahead out of the classroom just as I picked up my books.

Chad walked up to me and leant over my seat so he was right in my face, smirking a stupid kind of smirk.

"Chad," I huffed.

"Sonny," he smiled in reply. "I'm happy we're paired together for the assignment."

"Assignment?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one Miss scowls-a-lot just assigned us," Chad informed me and I smiled nervously. "Were you even listening?"

"Yes," I defended myself.

"Okay then, what did she say?" He challenged me as he folded his arms over his chest and stared deep into my eyes. I gulped quietly, hoping he wouldn't have heard it.

"She said that we have to do an assignment, and she paired us up... and I'm with you," I told him, looking off into space then looking back at Chad and nodded as if correcting myself mentally.

"Yes, but what was the assignment about?" He asked with a large smirk.

"Stuff..." I mumbled softly as I turned away, taking my books with me.

"What _kind_ of stuff?"

"Well, you know..." I said as I walked out of the room before glancing up at him, "Assignment-y kind of stuff."

"I knew it, you weren't listening," he laughed at me and I scoffed.

"Yeah, innocent little Sonny Munroe wasn't listening to her teacher yet America's bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper was all ears? Shocking!"

Chad frowned, "I was only listening so I could tease you about not listening because I noticed you weren't listening so I listened in..."

I patted his shoulder, "Whatever keeps you sane, Chad."

He frowned again as I walked off and he quickly caught up with me. "Well, that just proves that I am perfect and you are imperfect."

"I'm not the one who sleeps with a teddy bear night light," I smirked as he gasped loudly.

"How do you know about Fluffy-goo-goo-machooeygins?" He asked as he held his hand to his chest, then realised what he had said and slapped his hand over his mouth in one quick motion.

I broke out into a fit of laughter and fell over, causing my books to scatter all over the ground. It hurt so much that I had to hold my stomach tightly.

"I c-cannot b-believe this! This is s-so rich, C-Chad!" I choked out in between breaths.

"Oh like you're so perfect, Munroe!" He scoffed.

"I'm not the one with a teddy bear night light that's name Fluffy-goo-goo-machooeykins!" I laughed as I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Actually, it's machooey_gins_," he corrected me which made me smirk wider, "The third."

I clutched my stomach again as I flopped backwards onto the ground in uncontrollable fits of laughter. It felt like a stroke after a while.

"I think you should never share any information again, Chad," I told him, "Especially to me."

He frowned at me.

"You could have at least denied it!"

He nodded knowingly as he bent down and picked up my books and took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

We stood there for a couple of seconds and looked away, my cheeks burning red.

"So... are we going to start this assignment or what?" He asked, bouncing back from that situation quickly.

"Yes," I whispered as I lead the way to my dressing room. I turned to him upon entering and smiled innocently, "Can you tell me what the assignment is about?"

"I could," he said and I smiled, "Or I could make you suffer."

"But if you make me suffer you're practically making _you _suffer alongside me. We _are_ doing this assignment _together_," I told him as he smacked himself in realisation.

"Damn it Sonny, I can't think straight!"

"Why?"

"I guess I'm..." he looked into my eyes, and I believe we shared a short moment. "Distracted," he finished his sentence.

He leant in to my lips but stopped as he looked down at the pile of books in his hands and stared at the page I had doodled on a thousand and a half times and his face lit up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" He asked as he stared at the page, "You doodled my name, over and over?"

I snatched it off him, "Only three times."

"I see we _both_ have interesting secrets that we'd both like _out_ of the tabloids," he told me, referring to the teddy bear night light of his.

I cracked a smirk, "Sure thing, Chaddy."

He looked at the page again that was in my hands now, "4 5683 2423?" He asked me.

I looked at the nine numbers that were written a billion times on the border of the page.

"What does that mean?"

I panicked and stuffed the paper inside my pocket. "It means nothing," I answered quite quickly, making it sound suspicious.

Chad eyed me and smirked.

I gulped, "Now Chad, I now I answered that rather suspiciously, but believe me, there is nothing suspicious about a girl who loves random numbers. That's why I'm on So Random, because I'm just that random!" I exclaimed, trying to think of the best lie possible.

"I'm not buying it," Chad smiled.

"Well, it's the truth. And you know me Chad, I only speak the truth!" I told him as I looked away, biting my lip with a nervous breath.

"Okay, then look me in the eyes and say that."

Oops, he found my weak spot.

"Uh," I breathed, "Kay'."

I walked up to him and stared up into his blue eyes and took a jumpy breath, "Chad, it means absolutely nothing..." Just as I said those words I turned my head and covered my face guiltily.

"Ahah!" Chad smirked, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" He exclaimed as he pointed accusingly at me, which made me a hell of lot more nervous than I already was, and I didn't think that was possible!

"Fine!" I caved in, "I'm a liar, woopty-doo!"

"Not so innocent are you anymore, Sonshine?" He choked on air and shielded his eyes from me.

"Excuse me?" I laughed, pulling away from him so we were about 7 feet apart. "Sonshine?"

He scratched his neck nervously, "Uh, don't we have an assignment to do?" He asked, totally changing the subject. I laughed knowingly at him and he threw his arms around himself and groaned.

"I knew it," I chanted, "You're in love with me!"

He scoffed, "In love with you? Pfft, that's ludicrous!"

"Okay, say it to my face then."

"What?"

I moved closer, "If you're not head over heels for me, say it to my face and I might actually believe you."

"Fine," he spat.

"Fine," I smiled.

"Goo-"

"Just hurry up with it, Chad," I interrupted him as I leant in closer.

His breath was rocky as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, "Sonny, I am _not_..." he trailed off.

"Not...?"

"Not," he continued but as he opened his eyes and stared into mine he was lost for words and absentmindedly leant in closer, cutting off the distance between our faces with a sweet kiss.

I had imagined kissing Chad for a very long time, and now I am, I just can't believe how amazing it truly is. I think my heart even stopped beating for a split second, causing me to fall into the kiss like I was indulging some delicious chocolate or I was watching New Moon over and over. It truly is the best movie ever.

As my heart started up again, the stomach butterflies came and caused pain and nervousness. I scowled into the kiss. _What's wrong with me_? I thought to myself.

Chad was an amazing kisser. But probably because he had had lots of practise with other girls.

My stomach lurched again and I just wanted to punch myself in the gut, strangely enough...

Chad wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up and closer to his body and i kept my hands at his shoulders.

As he pulled off me, I was left with a giant smile and red cheeks.

"Best kiss ever," I breathed as we stayed in each other's warm arms.

"Agreed," he sighed.

"So what did those numbers mean?" He asked me and I smiled.

"You'll find out," I told him and he pulled a face, wondering when, "Soon enough..."

He pulled me back into a kiss and I dropped the piece of paper with those 9 numbers written over it.

On the other side of the sheet was the answer he had been looking for all day, the answer to the number riddle.

4 5683 2423

I LOVE CHAD...

...

**The end. This is probably my favourite one-shot ever. Wouldn't you agree? If you agree, or you thought it was less or more amazing than possible, review. Even if you thought it was cheesy, or stupid, review. But it's not stupid, it's seriously cute! **

**And yes, I am cheesy, a very cheesymite girl. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
